


5x10 Alt. Ending | Fanart

by Project7723



Series: Fanart | The MacGyver Edition [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Diamond + Quake + Carbon + Comms + Tower, Fanart, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, after this he goes to bed and Bozer makes hot chocolate to share with the girls, because I could have done without Le Drama, flump?, mac is sleepy, mild spoilers for 5x10, then they all crash in guest rooms and couches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project7723/pseuds/Project7723
Summary: The one where there are no OS deaths for cheap feels, no drama, no cringe, just the team at home in their comfy clothes, taking care of their own.Mild spoilers for 5x10.
Series: Fanart | The MacGyver Edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084190
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	5x10 Alt. Ending | Fanart




End file.
